


Heart of the Light Maze

by plaguecraft



Series: Femfest 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, In which Symmetra is a terrible spy, and also a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecraft/pseuds/plaguecraft
Summary: Fourth Prompt: LightSatya invites Sombra to play a game, with a prize that may be more than she was bargaining for.





	Heart of the Light Maze

When seducing a genius hacker, there weren’t exactly a lot of date options, Satya thought to herself as she put the finishing touches on her design. Sure, she could take Sombra to dinner, maybe look at new tech. Be boring and predictable to a woman who ate boring and predictable for breakfast. That’d go well for her and her plans.

No, she had to do something _big_. Something that’d really catch and keep her attention. Anxiously, she double checked everything, all the information she had. This was asking a lot of her. So much could go wrong. But she would do it, she would do it well, and Sombra wouldn’t even know what had hit her.

She made the call. As expected, Sombra was intrigued. The groundwork to seduction had already been laid – helpfully by Sombra herself, at least partially. Satya still wasn’t entirely sure what was going on there, but she wasn’t going to look a gift skull in it’s well, anything, really. She wasn’t the biggest fan of skulls, if she was being honest.

Settling down on the platform high above the rest of the room, she set up to wait. It didn’t take long before she was rewarded with the little ding and pop of connection. She smiled to herself, everything was going perfectly so far.

“Hey, pretty lady, what is all this?” Sombra’s voice came through with a very mild echo, and Satya knew she was looking at her handiwork. She could imagine her standing there, with nothing but the blue glow to light her way. Sombra would be beautiful like that, bathed in blue light. She smiled to herself, uncorking the wine to let it breathe.

“Sombra, I thought you might like a chance to play a game, win a prize.” She poured a glass, arranging it carefully with all the other items on the picnic blanket, including her own non-alcoholic drink. “I do know how you enjoy solving a good puzzle.”

Sombra just laughed, and distantly Satya heard the sound of running feet. All that was left was to wait, and to admire the culmination of all her planning. She’d had to find and rent an appropriate warehouse, the she had to plan and build a maze out of hard light (nothing too fancy, she wanted Sombra to reach the goal she’d set, after all), and now she was sitting here, above it all, with a mini-feast, in a new dress and wearing makeup. Makeup that made her face itch. But she’d been assured nothing would bring everything together quite like pretty makeup, so she suffered a little for her seduction.

She certainly hoped it would be worth it.

But as she sat and waited, she had time to _think_. Staring up into the dark, soft glow all around her, nothing to do except constantly shift because her legs kept trying to fall asleep – maybe she should have brought something to do. Or at least a pillow. Obviously, she hadn’t planned this as well as she thought. Which, now that she thought about it, of course she hadn’t. She had no practice in seduction. What was she even doing here? Was it starting to get hot in here? This was stupid. She should have brought a fan. Was it too late to just leave –

“So, amiga, where’s my prize?” And there was Sombra, cocky grin in place, suddenly _there_. Either Satya hadn’t budgeted enough time, Sombra had solved the maze faster than expected, or, the most likely option, panic had destroyed her perception of time.

“Well, uh – “

“I’m kidding, Satya! It’s pretty obvious, what with you dressed up like a tasty treat and all of this,” she gestured at everything Satya had painstakingly laid out, and sat down, before picking up Satya’s own drink and tossing it back. “Sorry, was this yours?”

Satya just shook her head mutely, and Sombra smiled, moving across her to grab the wine. Her hair hung bare inches from Satya’s nose, which seemed a very important fact all of a sudden. Sombra poured wine into the empty glass, and passed it to her. Satya toyed with the stem of the glass awkwardly; how do you bring up to a date that you don’t drink alcohol without ruining the mood? Probably a question she should have considered earlier. She was embarrassed now to think that she’d had this seduction thing in hand.

“So, cheese? Grape?” Sombra asked, holding up a handful of red grapes and arching an eyebrow.

“Oh, uh, a grape. Thank you.” She reached out a hand, but Sombra just laughed.

“C’mon, where’s the fun in that? This is supposed to be a prize, remember. Here, just let me – “And with that she popped a grape into Satya’s mouth. But her fingers lingered, trailing down her jaw to her neck. Then there was a mouth on her mouth. Hot, hot, hot. For a brief moment, Satya forgot entirely where she was and who was what and had no idea, whatsoever, what was going on.

And it didn’t matter because a very pretty woman was kissing her. And she smelled nice. It was nice. It was _so_ nice.

Even when a small part of her brain started up an alarm because she was supposed to be doing the seducing, not being seduced, she was already too heavily invested in the kissing. She reached a hand up, cupping the back of Sombra’s head, deepening the kiss. Sombra, in turn, nudged a knee between her legs to get closer, but successfully knocked them over. Sprawling her on top of Satya, laughing. Their mouths met again, breathless, before Sombra started trailing kisses down Satya’s jaw. To the tender flesh under her ear. She gasped, and Sombra chuckled.

“You know, amiga, we could have had a lot of fun if you hadn’t been trying to play me.” She whispered in her ear, breath tickling, but shock jolted through Satya. Chilling her to her core.

“What – how did you -?”

“Finding out things people don’t want me to know is what I do. Call me when it’s what you want and not just your corporate overlords.” She kissed Satya’s earlobe and vanished, leaving Satya alone and flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> May have fudged a few things for the plot. May also be considering turning this into something longer, if I have the time ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
